Linear transport apparatus of the type to which the present invention relates is described in the referenced and incorporated applications, and particularly U.S. Ser. No. 563,028, filed Dec. 19, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,297 LIPINSKI. This apparatus is constructed in the form of a pressure fluid cylinder in which pistons, subject to pressure fluid, form the elements to which a motion transfer element passing through the slit of the cylinder is connected.
The motion and force transfer element which protrudes to the outside through the longitudinal slit is rigidly connected at one end to the piston and at the other to the bail-like guide element which is constrained to slide accurately longitudinally along both sides of the longitudinal slit on the outer wall of the tubular element. In order to prevent an undesirable, imbalanced load on the elastic sealing sleeves of the piston upon a tipping movement of the piston, which is unavoidable given the necessity for freedom of piston movement as well as manufacturing tolerances, the piston has two piston elements disposed on both ends of the force transfer element, each of which has at least one piston/cylinder seal. The two piston elements are movably connected to the force transfer element in a radially limited way. The compensation for manufacturing tolerances that is attainable in this manner is effective. It has been found that larger and other deviations may have to be compensated for in some structures.